


[Podfic] Heaven is a Place on Earth

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Aziraphale gets his shit together, Aziraphale has so many feelings, English Accent, Gabriel is a bad boss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud, accidental miracles, but Crowley is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: “But I’d never see my books again, Crowley. And the shop. I haven’t even had a chance...And after you went through all the trouble of getting me this space.” He meant to put the glass down on the table. He missed on his first and second attempts, but got it on his third. “And I’d never see…” He looked up at Crowley. “Well, that is, I’d never see - ““All right, angel.” Crowley cleared his throat. “You’re drunk.”“If it wasn’t for you, I’d be there right now, chatting up bloody Uriel,” Aziraphale continued.Aziraphale makes the choice that his subconscious was making all along.





	[Podfic] Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven is a Place on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167951) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 

> As ever, my grateful thanks to iamtheenemy for permission to podfic their wonderful story!
> 
> I've taken the unilateral decision to place this as a Mature fic, rather than an Explicit one. I can see how Steph came to their decision but I don't want to 'raise false hopes' in anyone looking for a rather more raunchy fic. There is a section almost at the end of about a minute and a half (1:10:44hr to 1:12:04hr) that could be considered explicit but I'm throwing caution to the wind and warning you here, rather than in the tags.


End file.
